


Freewood-Life

by orphan_account



Series: 5 song challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5 song shuffle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of stories I made up when I put my Ipod on shuffle. They may not take the fully meaning of the song but, this is what I came up with hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All About us - By: He is We

**Author's Note:**

> *Freewood  
> *None of these stories conect

     The day was lovely, just like Gavins' smile and a clear blue just like Ryans' eyes. The perfect day for a wedding. As both of the men are standing in front of all their frends and family ready to delcare their love, they can only think of each other. This will be the day they look back onto and tell their children about. Everything passes in a blur, the walk down the isle, the clapping, the crying, until everything seems to stop and then suddenly there they are saying "I do" then leading in and making it offical. They are married. Gavin thought that couldn't come sooner, while Ryan always knew they would definatly end up here. Now they relize it did take awhile but here they are walking down and leaning everyone to the recption. The beganing of a family. Now sitting among their friends and all to familiar song plays.

"Do you hear that love? Their playing our song." Gavin says leaning into Ryan. "Of course I heard, lets dance." The room goes quiet as they watch the newly weds go hand in hand up to the dance floor. Ryan turns Gav around in a circle and start to slowly dance and don't notice how everyone in the room is watching. Ryan loves to just look in Gavins eyes; which he thinks are boring and normal while Ryan thinks they are the most unqiue shade on the planet. They capture everything about him , his bright personality and clear free of worry or doubt. Gavin leans forward and presses a soft kiss on Ryans lips and when he pulls away they know now that from now it dosen't matter what everyone else thinks, its all about us.


	2. Make you Feel my Love-Adele

It was a cold, rainy day at the Achievement Hunter office and Gavin was just tired of it. He felt as if the world was on his shoulders and everyone was waiting for him to carry them to the end. The laughing and taugnting finnaly got to him so heleft. He stood and stormed off from the room, leaving them all laughing.   
Ryan was in the kitchen when he thought he heard the front doors opening and then slamming shut. He came back into the ofiice coffee in hand when he noticed that Gavin wasn't in sitting in his desk. Which was weird beacuse it seemed as if was editing a video and didn't save whats was already done. "Where's Gavin?" He asks setting his coffee down onto the table. "Who cares." Michael mumbles from the his desk. "Well he'll have to come back he left his phone and wallet here." Ray supplies from next to Jack. "He stromed out." Geoff says while reading down a list of emails. "Why'd he leave?" He asks still standing. "We were laughing at him and he just kind of left." Jack says."I'm gonna go talk to him." Ryan says turning to leave the room. "Whatever." was the lastthing he heard befor leaving the room.   
Ryan looked for the distressed Gavin everywhere, until he rembered hearing the doors open and went jogging down the hallway towards the front doors. He opened the door and went out protected from the rain under the balcony. About to give up and go inside Ryan sees something standing off in the distance. Looking its obviously Gavin because of his slender build. Ryan runs in the direction of the crying man until he slowly walks up behind him. "Gavin?" He asks hesitently. Gavin jumps and turns toward Ryan the only proof he had been crying was the redness around his eyes. The rain very quickly drenched Ryan, but Gavin looks chilled to the bone. "Gav, come here." Ryan says opening his arms out. Gav walks slowly toward, until Ryan pulls hime forward into a warm embrace in the rain. Gavin feels instintly warm and gets closer to Ryan hugging him tightly. Ryan starts to mumble sweet nothings into his ear and thats when Gavin relizes, that Ryan has always been there for him. He always took his side and defended him, whenever the other guys made fun of him Ryan might laugh slightly but, would never make fun fg him openly. and if he did he usally apoligzed. Ryan on the other hand has alwased like Gavin, as more than a friend but, never said anything because he had to know if Gavin felt the same way. He's waited years but, now can't wait any longer he needs to tell Gavin because if he dosen't he never will.   
Gavin looks up and sees the rain falling off of Ryans eye lashes. He knows now that Ryan has probably liked him for sometime now but, he was so blind and oblivious to that fact but, now he knows and he thinks he feels the same way. He opens his mouth to tell Ryan just that but, Ryan starts first. " Gavin, I have to tell you something." He says juist loud enough to hear over the rain. He taks a deep breath and continues to talk. "I-I think that i'm in love with you, and if you don't feel the same way thats fine, but you need to know that whenever I see you like this it hurts me. I hate to see you like this." Ryan didn't look at him the whole time but, suddenly Gavin is pulling him into a kiss and Ryan taks a suprised moment until he leans into the kiss. "I love you too." Gavin says against his lips. "I think i've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you." Ryan says honestly. "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner I just didn't know how." "It's alright, I know now. I think I've always known." 

\-----------------------

Now when ever Gavin feels sad or overworked he just turns and looks at Ryan from across the room and Ryan always seems to know this because he turns at the same time to give Gav an encouging smile. And suddenly Gavin feels like he can take to world to the end.


	3. The Only Exception-Paramore

    Ryans parents had gotten a divorce when he was ten years old. He had never wanted to go through that or make his children go through that. So he swore that he would never get into a relationship, always keeping people at arms length. This was never hard to do you just keep to yourself and if anyone tries to get close to you-well lets be honest he would never let anyone get that close.

     Ryan was working in the warehouse editing the latest GTA, it was weird hearing a new voice over the recording; it was even weirder because it was a very diffrent type of voice-Its was british. Gavin Free had started working at Rooster Teeth for about a few weeks and this was going to be his first video released to the public. Ryan barley knew the guy but, it was obvious how nervous he was. After just a few minutes of listening to this new person, he reliezed how well he understood him. It freaked him out-a lot.

     "Oh sorry."

     "Bloody hell."

      Ryan looked down to the man he just ran into from around the corner. Of course the person he was trying to avoid just happends to be in here now. They just around the Achievement Hunter Office, Gavin heading towards the kitchen, Ryan going out to his car.

      "Oh you're Ryan right? You edit the GTA videos?" Gavin inquired.

     " Yeah, your pretty funny." _What was he saying_?

     "Thanks, you know I think I like you Ry-bread." Gavin laughed.

     _"Ry-bread" what was that? A nickname?_

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that." Ryan said in a rush.

    "Don't worry about it." Gavin said smoothly. "I'll see you around."

    Then he was gone. Going to make some food or something. Ryan could care ess he ust had to get out of here.

     Two months after that run-in, Gav and "Ry-bread" started to hang out a lot more often. They went to the movies a coulpe time and Ryan helped Gavin with his technical problem when needed. Thing started to become more and more relaxed. Ryan relized it didn't freak him out as much-not at all really.

   **Five Months later**

     "Hey Gav, can I talk to you?" Ryan said calling Gavin from the doorway of the Achievement Office.

     "Of course, Ry."

     Ryan lead Gavin outside next to the building where he knew no one would hear him.

     "Gavin, I-well-my parents go a diviorce when I was ten years old. I always had a hard time about it but, I never talked about it with anyone. Ever. You are the first person I have ever told this too." Ryan struggled to muster up the words.

     "Why?" Gavin asked.

    "Why? Well because, Gavin I always keep people at an arms length, more if i can help it. But, Gav your the only exception. I promised to myself that I would never put my family thorugh what I went through. But, I have this feeling that I won't have to worry about that with you."

     "Ryan, I have noticed that you keep your distance with people. But you have no idea how happy you mkae me or how happy I am right now." Gavin said with a huge smile on his face as he leaned in a kissed Ryan-right on the lips.


	4. Count on me-Bruno Mars

     Ryan and Gavin have always had each other. Backs even when things seemed to have no end. If Ryan had to stay late at the office, Gavin would stay with him. If Gavin was just having a bad day Ryan would go over to his house and watch a movie with him or make him dinner, either way the were both there for each other. 

     Ryan was at home relaxing in the nice silence of his apartment when a ringing cut through. Ryan scurried toward his bedroom where his phone was. Looking at the collet ID, a shrill of panic went through him. 

     "Hello? Gav are you alright?" Ryan answered in a rush. 

     "Yeah everything's fine, but I need a little favor...." Gavin said hesitantly.

     "Anything."

     "Ok, well I was going over to a friends house, and Geoff was heading that way anyway, so I asked for a ride and then when I got to the house some random old lady answered and now Im stranded here and it's starting to rain, and you know what you're probably busy and I don't want to distur-" 

   "Gavin of course im gonna go get you relax, ill be there in a minute jus give me the address." 

   After a few minutes of confusion Ryan was able to go a pick up Gavin and deliver him safely home. 

    "Thanks again Ry. I knew I could count on you." Gavin Said leaning over into the car. 

    "You know I'll do anything for you, I'll see you later?" 

    "Or we can have a movie night? I'll make popcorn." Gavin persuaded. 

    "Oh alright only because Geoff has an amazing movie collection."


	5. Cancer-My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last story chapter thing, sorry this it the sad one. Sorry it took me forever to update I had somethings going on. Also sorry if the information is wrong.

"Gavin...I have to tell you something."

Gavin and Ryan have been dating for a while now; so long in fact that they are going to get married. In about a year, its gonna be perfect. The Achievement Hunters will be the grooms men with all of Rooster Teeth being invited. The wedding is going to be amazing. Right?

"Of course, Ry. What is it?

"I-i, uh." After a few deep breaths Ryan's able to contine. "I have cancer."

\-----

     After getting all the details clear about how Ryan had a doctors check-up and his doctor found something odd. Ryan had twisted is ankle and wanted to make sure he didn't break anyhthing. After the doctor took hs x-ray, noticed something peculiar. That's when he was diagnosed with cancer. And he felt like he couldn't breathe.

\-----

     **6 months later**

"Gavin what are we going to do?"

"Hey, hey don't worry about it. I'll just push the date farther."

"No, Gav I don't want to do that to you-"

"Hey, its ok. You're sick and we have to wait for you to get better." Gavin said reassuringly.

Ryan gave him a skeptical look.

"And you _will_ get better. I promise. OK?"Gavin said with a stern but, loving tone.

"OK." Ryan said with a slight hesitation.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ryan said with probably the biggest smile on his face that he'll have for a while.

\-----

"How is he?" Geoff asks quietly from his desk after a few akward minutes of silence.

"The chemo is making him really weak. He still a little resistaint about changing the date for the wedding." Gavin said.

"What have the doctors said." Jack asks walking in from the doorway.

"They said the treatmeant should help him but, it hasn't done anything yet. Only make him sick." Gavin sounds tired, more than ever.

\-----

"Gavin can you get me some water." Ryan asks weakly from the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I brought some from the cafeteria incase you wanted some." Gavin says caringly, handng him the drink.

Gavin has been visting Ryan as much as he can lately because he knows that Ryan thinks its his fault that the wedding was cancled. Ryan has to get better. He has to.

\-----

"Gav, I'm so sorry. I ruined the wedding and now I'll never get married but, when I-leave. I want you to move on a find another person to move on with." Ryan said.

"Ryan, I love you so much but, I need you to not say things like that. It scares me a lot, and I honestly can't handle it." Gavin said being close to tears.

"Gavin, I need you to be honest with me. Do you really think i'll survive this?" Ryan asks himself coming close to tears. Gavins already faling.

"Ryan stop please. I love you and I know you'll survive. You have to."

\-----

After that Ryan stopped talking about him dying and he knew that Gavin just wanted some hope that he would survive, even though he knew he wouldn't.

\-----

The day Ryan and Gavin were going to get married, Ryan closed his eyes forever. Gavin had never seen him so peaceful in a year. And he was thankful for it because he knew that now the love of his life wasn't in anymore pain. And even though they didn't get married, Gavin stayed with him in sickness and in health.

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it! You guys can decide what happens with Gavin in you're own imaginations.


End file.
